


Surprises Around Every Corner

by RumbleFish14



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Internet Play, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military Ranks, Mpreg, Nesting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Clay and Sonny are in a relationship and have deployed when Clay finds out he is in a delicate situation. The US Government has an issue about pregnant Omegas in the Armed Forces and if found out, they make them terminate the pregnancy. Clay must escape before they find out and leave his mate in a war zone.





	1. War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im so excited about this short story. This is my first Mpreg story EVER so work with me. If anyone sees anything odd or wrong with my thoughts on Mpreg please tell me so I can correct it a little better. 
> 
> Please Enjoy. Feedback is always helpful!!!

Surprises Around Every Corner  
A Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser  
Alpha/Beta/Omega Story PART 1-War Zone  
(Seal Team)

 

It was GO time for Bravo Team and they were set to infiltrate a known poppy farm house that had been involved in the hit of Echo Team. Each week they were getting closer and tonight would be a great success, if only he wasn’t face first in the toilet. Maybe it was nerves or stress or anticipation, but he’d been back and forth from the bunks to the bathroom for over an hour. With a final flush of the toilet, Clay plopped down onto the cold concrete floor and rested his head against the wall. He was already in full battle gear, rifle strapped to his back and everything, and he was burning up. His stomach hurt something awful and he’d spent hours thinking about why. His heat had already come and gone, like it always did. And as always, his mate, Sonny, handled it like any other Alpha would. So, it couldn’t be that, maybe it really was stress.

Taking a few deep breaths helped push down the nausea, wiping his face with a wad of toilet paper helped his ego, but the dizziness and nausea was still there. Maybe he was coming down with heat stroke…. It was about 110 degrees there in Afghanistan. And he had about 40 pounds of gear on. He didn’t even jump when the door to the bathroom opened and blinding hot, white sunlight flashed in his face, upping his spotty vision. Clay tossed an arm up to block the light.

“Mind closin the door?” He asked sarcastically.

Jason Hayes shuffled in and shut the door behind him. He had seen Clay bouncing back and forth from the bunks to the bathroom for over an hour. Problem was, they had somewhere to be and they were late.

“What’s up kid not hung over from last night are ya?”

Clay managed a smile but shook his head. “Definitely not. I only had 5 beers, that’s barely appetizer.”

Jason nodded. “What’s up then? You been runnin back and forth like a chicken with your head cut off.”

Clay leaned forward as a new pang of pain washed through his gut. He gripped his midsection and tried to breathe through it. It wouldn’t be so bad except for the nausea and dizziness. “Not sure man…” he grunted as the pain started to lessen. “Thought it might be stress, anxiety or something since we are getting some ground for Echo Team, but maybe it’s something else.”

Jason shifted uncomfortably, he needed to ask but it was very personal and more so now because they were brothers in arms and they relied on each other.

Clay noticed immediately. It took seconds before Jason knew he knew and they shared a respectful smile. “I already know what you’re gonna ask. So, ask.”

“Your heat…” he began, looking away. “Uh…is that, is it…. are you?”

Clay laughed at the cluster-fuck of words. “I think you’re asking if I had my heat yet or if this is it?”

Jason took a deep breath of relief that he didn’t have to say it. Omega's were often thought of lesser beings than Alpha's and Beta's and while he didn’t like the stereotype of that, it was often proved to be true. But Clay Spenser; new member to Bravo Team, was the exception to the rule. He was an Omega of a different sort, a strong Omega. Those were rare amongst their kind and they were often found lurking in law enforcement. The were even more scarce in the Armed Forces. But an Omega is an Omega. Strong yes…but still an Omega, that meant heats. Sedation was a must if a strong Omega was in any branch of the military because they filled their ranks with strong Alpha's. Being in a war zone for months at a time, Alpha's had a need, a hunger for sex. And an Omega was the primary target. It was dangerous. So, discussing heats was a sensitive subject. Clay had it a little easier since he had a mate, but harder because it was another member of their team. That was forbidden.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m asking…”

“Yes, I had my heat and it was on schedule. And yes, he took care of it.” Clay smiled despite the awkward sex talk with his boss. His mate was always something to smile about. 

“Good to hear.” He took a deep breath and didn’t smell anything different in the air… well, something but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “Maybe it’s just a bug.”

“I hope so, because this is ridiculous.” Clay stood on shaky legs and made his way to the sink. He splashed water on his neck and face and rinsed out his mouth. “Probably just stress ya know? Finally getting close to those bastards that killed our brothers.”

Jason’s smile was genuine. The kid had really come along way. “Don’t worry about that right now. We will get justice for them. But you’re not goin.”

Clay turned around as fast as he could and had to grab the wall as he fell. Jason lunged forward and helped him before he ass planted. “What the hell man? I need to be out there.”

“Not like this you don’t, you can’t. You can barely stand, and I won’t have your blood on my hands just to stroke your ego.”

Clay tried to push him off, but another wave of pain washed over him, and he buckled forward. “Shit…” he groaned and leaned fully into Jason.

Jason patted his back. “I know you’re a good kid, but I can’t let you. You understand right?”

Clay breathed through his nose and nodded, gripping his stomach until the pain faded. “But I can’t leave him alone Boss.”

“I will look after your mate, I always do.”

Clay moved back to grip Jason’s shoulders. He couldn’t stress how important this was. “Jason…”

“I will keep Sonny safe Clay. You have my word.”

The need to debate was instinctual. He and Sonny were mates, partners and they needed to be together. He needed to be there to watch his ass and this time he wouldn’t be. Although he trusted Jason, it didn’t sit well with him. “Fine. I’ll be with Talk the whole time.”

“No, you won’t. I’m sending you to the doc for a PT test. We need to be damn sure this isn’t something bad before Sonny finds out. He finds out I let you go with us tonight and I have a pissed off Mated Alpha on my hands. No thank you.”

Clay lost all the strength to argue. “Fine. But can I at least see him?”

Jason was about to say yes when his COM cackled on his vest demanding his arrival for infiltration. “Sorry kid, you gotta hold out and trust me. See the doc,” he paused and eyes Clay suspiciously. “That’s an order Omega. See the doc and get some sleep.”

It was a good thing Sonny wasn’t there to hear that. Jason was their Alpha/boss…but Sonny was HIS Alpha. He didn’t share very well. “He’s not gonna like this.”

Jason sighed tiredly and helped Clay to the door. “No, he isn’t. But I can handle him. You handle you.”

Clay nodded and headed towards the doctor’s tent and he could feel Jason staring him down. Just as he reached the table and the doctor came in, another pain slashed through his body and the doctor rushed forward to help him.

“Whoa…easy.” The doctor said

Clay let him assist him up on the table and he immediately got a wave of vertigo and hung his head between his legs. “Hey doc, Jason sent me here.”

“I can see why. What are your symptoms?”

Clay sat up straight as the doctor came closer with a stethoscope in his hands. “Uh, lightheaded, dizzy, nausea, vomiting and stomach cramps.” He rattled off and even to him it sounded bad.

The doctor checked his breathing, then his pulse. Looked down his throat, into his ears and tested his reflexes. “And how long have you been experiencing this?”

“Uh, for about an hour really. But not just today, it started a few days ago. I thought it was left over from my heat 3 weeks ago but now I’m thinkin it’s a bug or something.”

The doctor eyed him but didn’t say anything. He needed to take a closer look. “Let’s get all that gear off Mister Spenser, I need to take a closer look.”

Clay narrowed his eyes. The doc was hiding something. He didn’t comment just yet, just did as he was asked and started to remove the layers and his weapon until he was in just his boxers.He jumped back on the table and the doctor stepped in front of him. “Does it sound familiar to you?”

The doctor nodded. “I’ve see it once or twice. Or something like it with your symptoms.” He eyed Spenders chest. “Tell me, are your nipples sore?”

He wanted to shrink away and deny it but what if something was very wrong? “Uh, they’ve been a little more sensitive than normal. Again, I thought it was left over sensations from my last heat.”

“That was over 3 weeks ago, nearly 4. I don’t think side effects would last this long.”

“A bug maybe?” he suggested. The doc stepped back with an odd look on his face. “What is it?”

“I need to run a few tests Mister Spenser.” He turned and grabbed a specimen cup and handed it to him. “Urine sample first, it might be something you ingested. Then a blood sample just to be safe.”

Clay felt a little green. Not from being sick but because the doctor had this odd look on his face. Tests always meant it was a big deal. He took the cup and headed towards the bathroom and did his business and handed it back to him. Clay rolled up his sleeve as he was reseated on the table.

Doctor Brennan turned around and dipped something into the cup. Clay looked over his shoulder and scrunched his face. “What’s that all about?” he motioned to the white stick shoved into the cup. “Standard pregnancy test.”

Clay huffed out a laugh. “Not necessary doc. I had my heat 3 weeks ago and it was fine.”

“And you’re on birth control as required for all Omega men in the Armed Forces?”

“Yes sir, I come in each month for the new shot. Before it was a patch, but I had a bad reaction last time, so they changed it.”

“So, you’ve only had one dose of the new meds?”

“Just one for now.” He said apprehensively. It sounded as if the doctor might actually think he was pregnant. “I can’t be pregnant doc. I had sex and then bled after and we’ve been so busy that no other sexual occasions have happened.”

“The test is standard procedure for any Omega care. I need to have it on paper or it’s my ass.” He looked at the young operator. “I’m sure it’ll be negative like you said but just to be sure. In 3 minutes we’ll know.”

Clay nodded. He understood regulations and couldn’t ask him to break the rules and go off his word. Doctor Brennan put on a pair of blue latex gloves and had a tourniquet in one hand and a needle in the other. He offered his arm and barely flinched as the blood was quickly taken. It wasn’t until after Brennan made a “hmmmm” sound that he looked up.

“Something wrong?”

“Your blood is a shade or two darker than normal.” He said simply as he held up the vial to his eyes.

“Is that bad?” He chuckled awkwardly, almost afraid of the answer.

“It’s not life threatening,” he smiled at the young operator. “But it means something is going on. Not necessarily bad but there is a drastic hormone change.”

“Well I feel fine, except from getting sick all day.”

Doctor Brennan put the blood inside a large machine that started to spin and turned back to him. “I need to give you an exam.”

“Like an exam exam?” Clay asked. Omega exams were never a friendly thing and it was very uncomfortable for both parties.

“Just a once over for now. Can you lift your arms up please?”

He lifted his arms up and the doctor started to press on parts of his body. First his neck and chest, he winced a little when he brushed over his nipples. Down to his ribs, where he also winced but the worst pain was even he pushed on his belly and hips.

“Fuck that hurts…” he moved away from the prodding hands to rub over the touched areas. 

“Hop up and walk towards the door for me.”

“Uh…why?” he asked as he got up and slowly walked to the door.

“I want to check your gait.”

“My what?” 

“The way in which you walk.” Brennan said in simple terms.

Clay walked to the door and stopped. “Now back?”

“Yes.”

He turned and walked back. This was the strangest exam he’d ever had, even for an Omega. When the walk ended, and he was back over to the table, Brennan was writing rapidly. “So, what did that tell you?”

“Mister Spenser, I know you seem very certain, but I’m almost 99% sure you are pregnant.”

His eyes widened cosmically, his jaw dropped to the ground and he could hardly understand anything doctor Brennan was saying. All he managed to accomplish was opening and closing his mouth reportedly. “Come again?”

Brennan smiled. “You have all the signs Mister Spenser. Nausea, vomiting, dizziness, sore breasts, stomach pains. Even your walk is different because of the shifting of your hips. They are slowly widening to carry your baby.”

“I can’t be pregnant doc. I bled after my last heat and I’ve been on birth control my entire life. It has to be something else.”

Brennan turned towards the almost forgotten specimen cup and looked at the white stick. He turned and showed it to Spenser. “The test says you’re pregnant. See?”

Clay looked with wide eyes at the little stick and sure enough there was a little face smiling at him. “I don’t understand…” now he felt even worse. Dizzy and lightheaded… more so than before and he knew it was shock.

“Take deep breaths.” Brennan instructed. “I know it’s a shock but you’re pregnant. That would account for the darker shade of blood also.”

“But you can’t be sure without an ultrasound?”

“Well, that would be helpful. Unfortunately, I don’t have that type of equipment here.”

“But you have tests?” He asked in a high-pitched tone.

“They are required for Omega's but as I’m sure you’re well aware that the Armed Forces prohibits pregnancy. Pregnant men and women do not belong in a war zone. They are either kept in the states for the duration of their pregnancy, or…”

Clay looked at him when he didn’t finish his sentence. This was very much a shock…he was pregnant. Sonny and he were pregnant. He was happy and very afraid. They both lived to be Navy Seals. They worked so hard to get there together and he took birth control for a reason. They weren’t ready for kids. He wasn’t even sure if Sonny wanted to have kids with him. They never discussed it before. “Or what?” He asked, pulling away from his own chaotic thoughts. 

“Or, they make you terminate the pregnancy.” He said solemnly. 

“You gotta be shittin me.”

“Sadly, I am not. They do not tolerate pregnancy in the military. Most of the time, they are shipped home and it’s the end of their careers. But other times, they are ordered to terminate and resume their deployment.”

The room suddenly felt very hot and he had to get up and start pacing. Yes, the pregnancy was a surprise, but he could never imagine killing their baby. It was a product of their mating, of their love for one another. As the awful thoughts whirled in his head, the need to escape and find Sonny was overwhelming. He didn’t want his Commanding Officer to order such a horrible thing. And if they found out he was mated to a fellow team member; Sonny’s career would be over as well. He didn’t know what to do.

“Clay…. come on, you gotta breathe.”

“It’s very hot in here…” he gasped and shrugged off the doctor’s hands.

“You have to take slow even breaths or you’re going to pass out.”

Clay stopped pacing and followed Brennan as he coached him to breathe evenly. The heat started to fade but the panic wasn’t letting up. 

“I can assume you want to keep this baby, right?”

Clay nodded quickly. “Please. I won’t let them take my baby.”

“I know. But it’s really not my call Mister Spenser. I’m obligated to report this and let the them decide. Since you’re a Tier One Operator with Bravo Team, Second Generation Frog Man and bilingual…. letting you go is not in their best interest.”

He lunged forward and gripped him by the shoulders. “I will go AWOL before I let them kill my baby over my skill set.”

“Easy Mister Spenser. I know you don’t want to hurt me…” he could see the true panic in his eyes. “Can you tell me who the father is?”

“No, I can’t divulge that.”

“I figured as much.” He moved back as Clay let him go. “There is one thing I can do. I can lie and say you have a medical condition, so you’re sent home. This will allow you to go see a doctor and get it on record that you’re with child and cannot return to active duty.”

“Will that help?” he asked and ran a hand through his hair. 

“It will protect your baby. They will be unable to touch you or the baby. But you may not be able to return to active duty.”

Clay nodded.

“I mean ever Mister Spenser. If they find out you conceived on deployment, they will have full control over your child’s life. Do you understand?”

It was a sickening thought. They would both have to lie their asses off to keep them safe. “I understand, and I don’t care if I can’t come back. I’ll lie to everyone to protect my baby.” Clay leaned against the table and put a protective hand over his belly. 

“Okay then. I will destroy all evidence and tests I took here today. You came because you felt sick. When you get back to the states, see a doctor immediately and lie your ass off to put time of conception so it looks like it happened recently.”

“Okay I can do that.” A little of the panic was wearing off as they were coming up with a plan.

“You leave immediately.”

“What? Now? I can’t just leave… I have to tell…”

“No, you don’t. You can’t. I know your baby’s father is here and you can’t let on. You leave in an hour with a cargo plane headed back to Virginia Beach.”

He wouldn’t be able to tell Sonny? Or even see him? He would just up and leave …. their deployment just started. They had another 4 months at least. This was wrong. Clay shut his eyes and gripped his belly. The tears fought their way out without his consent. A baby was supposed to be joyful, happy and that’s what all mates’ pairs wanted. He loved Sonny, and wanted to tell him, to see how happy his Alpha would be. Instead, he was hiding away, up and leaving him without a word.

“It’s the only was Clay. I will have to tell your team leader and I’m sure he will tell your mate.”

Clay could only nod silently.

“Get dressed while I get rid of the tests and secure your ride home.”

“Thank you.” Clay gripped his arm and meant every word. Brennan was putting his life and career on the line for him, for his baby.  
**  
Sonny double checked, triple checked the plane, waiting to see if Clay was already on board or just running late. He hadn’t seen him for better part of the day and they had a mission to get going. It wasn’t like him to fall behind like this. Pacing was the only logical thing he could do. He already checked himself and his gear in with Davis and was unable to leave the plane. As Jason rounded the corner, a wave of relief cascaded around him. Clay must have just been talking to Jason and they’d both were running behind. 

“Hey boss man, kinda late huh?” Sonny smiled and put his fist out for him to bump.

“Yeah a little. Was talkin to your boy.”

“Ain’t seen him all day. He okay?” He looked past Jason but didn’t see him. “He’s comin right?”

As Jason was about to answer there was a loud beep and the belly of the plane closed. Sonny was worried, Clay would never miss the chance to get revenge for Echo Team.

“Don’t worry Sonny. He should he along.” Jason lied. If Sonny knew he wasn’t coming, he’d be distracted or ask to stay behind, and they were already a man down. 

“Okay, if you say so.” Sonny grumbled and ignored the nasty feeling in his stomach. He knew Clay was okay. Jason wouldn’t lie to him if it was serious. He took a seat at the far end of the plane and closed his eyes. 

Jason couldn’t sit by him. It already felt wrong lying to Sonny about his mate. Once Sonny found out he was in medical, Jason would surely have a fight on his hands. One did not mess with someone else’s mate. It was dangerous and most of time it was fatal. Instead he sat at the far end and tried to get some sleep. About 10 minutes after takeoff, his cell phone rang, and he didn’t recognize the number. 

“Master Chief Hayes.”

“Yes, Chief Hays, this is Doctor Brennan on base. I’m calling on behalf of Clay Spenser.”

“What’s wrong with him?” he asked in a hushed voice as he sat up straighter and kept glancing at Sonny.

“I’m only calling because you’re his commanding officer and a friend to him. Mister Spenser is on his way back to the states.”

“What?” He barked, and Brock looked at him with a worried face. Jason offered a fake smile and turned his back. “You realize we are trying to fight our way through a damn war, right? Who the hell would authorize a trip home?”

“He came to see me at your insistence. I ran multiple tests and did a cursory exam and Mister Spenser is about 3 to 5 weeks pregnant.”

Jason’s mouth dropped open and his body automatically turned towards Sonny. They were pregnant! This was meant to be good news for them. But they were serving in the military, they had rules. “Please tell me no one knows.”

“No one aside from the three of us. I’m doing my best to help him before they realize and try to make him get rid of it. He’s on a cargo plane now and will see a doctor state side. He will be safe if he lies about time of conception. You know what happens if they find out he got pregnant while on deployment.”

He grimaced. Unfortunately, he did know, saw it first hand. “His mate will die before he lets them harm him and his child.”

“I know. He will be safe there, but I needed to inform you. He wouldn’t tell me the fathers name, so I’ll leave that up you.”

He would take the brunt of anger when Sonny found out. But he was willing to accept it if that meant they were safe. “Alright. Thanks for all your help. You might have saved them all.”

“Happy to help. The laws regarding pregnancies during deployment are unlawful. I happen to know a few higher ups trying to revoke it, but it’ll take time he doesn’t have.”

“I’ll make sure he and his mate are taken care of.” Jason thanked him once more and hung up. Knowing Clay was already headed home took some of his fear away and he was left with a bright smile. His family was having a baby! It was wonderful news. They all yearned for families, and carrying to term was hard for Omega males, even strong ones like Clay. Sometimes the baby didn’t make it, sometimes the Omega didn’t make it. 

The news, good and bad would have to wait until after the mission. He needed Sonny’s head in the game and wouldn’t risk having him so distracted it got him killed.  
**  
An hour later, the mission was wrapping up. As always it went off without a hitch. He hadn’t been paired with Sonny so there was no reason to talk about where Clay was. Until now. The COM made its signature cackling sound and he could hear Sonny’s voice.

“Bravo 6, this is 3, how’d ya do kid?”

Jason winced and headed back to the plane. He was first to bored and took his seat. He knew for sure Sonny was about to go off on him.

“6, this is 3, you copy?”

Jason removed the piece from his ear just as Sonny walked on, barreling towards him. Jason went to the gym daily, but Sonny was a big ass male. An Alpha all the way and if their ranks had been switched, he would be following under Sonny. 

“Mind tellin me why Clay wasn’t here?”

“He wasn’t feelin well earlier, so I sent him to medical.”

Sonny’s eyes went incredibly wide and steam was nearly bursting from his ears. His temper was notorious. “You mind runnin that by me again.”

The plane was landing down by the time he could answer. “He wasn’t feeling well so I sent him to get looked at. We can talk about it when we are alone.” He said finally and hauled ass off the plane as it landed. He was headed for his and Ray's bunk and he knew Sonny was right behind him.

“Jason!” Sonny barked and stormed after him. He didn’t ask permission to enter his room, just walked in like he owned the place. “You best tell me where the hell my mate is, or we are gonna have a little beat down.”

Just as Jason was about to answer, the door swung open and Ray, Bravo 2, entered with a worried look on his face. “Sonny, what’s your boy doin on a plane home?”

Jason cursed.

“Sonny chuckled. “I love you brother, but now is not the time ta be playin.”

“I’m serious man. His shit is gone from your bunks and I was told he left due to medical reasons.”

Sonny’s body temperature rose at least 10 degrees until his blood was pumping furiously. He was literally seeing red. He glared at Jason and pushed past Ray so hard it almost knocked him over. Sonny wasted no time running to their bunks and sure enough, Clay’s shit was gone. Bunk cleared out like no one had even been there. Rage took over, he was starting to hyperventilate…

“Sonny…I can explain.”

He didn’t give Jason time to finish. He yanked him by his vest and tossed him against the wall like he was a doll. It took less time to blink than it did to draw his handgun and press it to Jason’s temple.

“Sonny!!” Ray barked.

There was no listening right now. He could barely even hear Ray speaking. He focused on the sound of Jason panting and took in how calm he was despite having a gun pointed to his head. “You get one try here Jase, just one. Tell me what the hell is goin on and if I even smell a lie on you, I will blow your head off.” 

Jason could see how serious Sonny was and how worried Ray was. He wasn’t worried. If Sonny killed him over this, it would be worth it. Clay and their baby would be safe. “I found him sick to his stomach in the bathroom. He was complaining of cramps and nausea and thought it was stress. I told him to stay behind and see the doctor.”

Sonny digested the words and he could smell the truth on him. He eased up his grip on Jason’s vest, but the gun didn’t waver. “Go on.”

“I had to keep him from coming or we’d be carrying him off the plane.” He took a deep breath. “Then I got a call on the way home saying he was headed to the states for his own protection.”

Sonny growled at him for Jason assuming he knew what was best for HIS mate. But smell couldn’t lie, it was the truth, but he was holding something back. Sonny ripped the gun away from Jason’s face and paced around the room. Every instinct told him he needed to find his mate and get to the bottom of this and until he did, his body would remain a hostile environment. “He was safe here with me!” He screamed and both Jason and Ray jumped. “I decide what’s best for him, not you or anyone else.”

“Sonny….” Jason interrupted softly, with a smile on his face. “Clay left because he’s pregnant.”

Everything stopped. His breathing, pacing the floor, his heart. Everything. 

“You’re gonna be a dad Sonny!” Jason laughed as he spelled it out for him.

“It can’t….” he mumbled as he staggered backwards. “He takes birth control and he bled after…” His body was shaking, and he was already crying, singing inside. Until he realized what it meant, and the fear and anger went hand in hand. “Oh no…oh Jesus... no!!”

Jason stood up and blocked the door. Ray was grinning like an idiot still, but Sonny caught on quicker to what it meant. “Easy Sonny. That’s why he left. The doc helped him get out before anyone found out.”

Sonny couldn’t control his breathing. He was very dizzy and a little woozy and had to lean into Jason for support as his head swam. “Jason…”

Jason hugged him hard. “They are safe man. Nothing can hurt them now.”

He knew it was true. Clay and their baby was far away from the disgusting claws of the government. Safe…they were safe. It didn’t hit him until he felt tears running down his face. “I’m gonna be a dad…”

Both Ray and Jason laughed loudly and hugged him until they couldn’t breathe. “You’re gonna be a dad!!!”

Sonny laughed and cried and gripped them both as hard as be could. Clay was safe, and he was going to be a dad…. Clay was carrying his…no, THEIR baby.


	2. Family

Surprises Around Every Corner  
A Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser   
Alpha/Beta/Omega Story  
PART 2-Family  
(Seal Team)

Clay unlocked the door to Sonny’s apartment and cringed at the unused, empty place. He could smell Sonny all over the place, but the scent was dissipating from lack of use. They had been mated for a year now, normally mated couples move in together, but their circumstances were different. The Military couldn’t know that they were together. It would be the end of their hard-earned careers, their lives. The more he thought about it, now they had a different life. A baby. The smile that appeared on his face was full of love, so much love. Clay kicked the door closed and dropped his bags next to it and headed straight for the bed. It was exactly as they’d left it, unmade with sheets that smelled of their bonding before they had early deployment. He inhaled deeply, feeling only slightly at ease from the lingering smell but that was probably the shock. Everything happened so suddenly that he hadn’t had time to fully process this. One moment he was living his dream with the man he loved, and the next he was alone and worried about the life of their unborn baby. 

The ride back to the states had been a long one, but with all the stress and getting sick and all the worry, he’d fallen asleep for the entire thing. His head had been filled with images of Sonny’s bright smile and that Texan accent. Filled with happy memories of them tangled up together, of laughing with their friends and family. Then like a flash, the sunny dream would turn to dust, to ash and was filled with darkness, of Sonny crying for their lost baby, viciously taken by the government. As the plane landed he was jolted awake, sweating something awful with tears in his eyes. The fear would remain until he had a chance to talk to his Alpha. He could only imagine what Sonny must be feeling. 

Getting left behind, last to find out about their baby and with them so far away. Sonny had a bad temper on a good day, it was hard to imagine how he must be taking the news.  
With a heavy sigh, Clay flopped back against the bed and turned until his face was pushed into Sonny’s pillow. His groan was out of his control as soon as he smelled him. It wrapped him in a blanket of security, trust and love and he could feel himself relaxing for the first time since Jason found him face first in the bathroom. It was mid day and he knew he should probably be seeking out a doctor and trying to get ahold of Sonny, but he was too exhausted to move. He missed his mate badly. He didn’t think it would be so bad without him, but it was worse than all those years he hadn’t known he existed. Sleep came fast, images of his smile and being wrapped his strong body, Clay fell asleep with one hand over his belly and his face nuzzled into the bed.  
*  
A few hours later, Clay woke up in the same position he fell asleep in. As much as he wanted to bask in the warm sheets, his stomach cramped, and he bolted off the bed and ran into the bathroom. He barely had enough time to kneel down before he started getting sick. Since he couldn’t remember the last time he ate, he could only throw up bile and spit, making him gag and his head pound. Was this what he was in for, for the next 18 months? Yes, 18. Omega men were very different from Beta women, whose pregnancy only lasted 9. Omega's had to carry longer to ensure their baby’s proper growth. If they made it that far. Failed pregnancies were common for Omega men. Only 1 in 5 could carry all the way to term. If they did carry that long, it was usually done from the safety of a bed with minimal walking. It was too risky. 

Clay emptied his stomach and pulled himself up with the edge of the sink. The water ran cold as he splashed it down his face and let it drip into his shirt. He glanced in the mirror and didn’t recognize himself. His dirty blonde hair was long and curling at the ends, his normally short trimmed beard was now dangling past his neck. His eyes had dark circles under them from worry and lack of sleep but there was a glow to his cheeks he hadn’t noticed before. Taking a step back, Clay removed his shirt and looked back at his reflection. 

His body still looked the same; hard muscles, tight angles but something was off. His hips did look a little wider and his nipples turned a darker pinkish color. A hand dropped to his belly without thinking about it, rubbing in slow circles. He really was pregnant. He’d been too busy running that he hadn’t given it a hard thought. Sonny had gotten him pregnant the last time he knotted him during his heat. The new birth control must have not kicked in on time. 

“Is this real?” He whispered into the mirror.

He took his hand back and looked at it, moving it far away from his face then closer. This all felt like a dream. When his phone rang loudly, he jumped back and nearly tripped over his shirt. That could be Sonny calling! Clay bolted around the door and into the living room and rifled through his bag until he found it. Without a second thought, he answered.

“Sonny?”

“Uh, no sir. My name is Doctor Massett. I’m the doctor the Navy keeps on retainer on base.”

Disappointment flowed out of him in waves, as well as exhaustion. He slid to the floor and rested his elbows on his knees. “Sure, yeah I know who you are. Why are you calling me?”

“I got an international call from a Mister Sonny Quinn. He said it was urgent to get you an appointment, today.”

Clay grinned like a love-sick idiot. Sonny may not be able to talk to him yet, but that would never keep him away. “Yes doctor, I need an appointment ASAP.”

“Of course, I’d be happy to see you. Mister Quinn didn’t state the nature of this appointment however, is medical assistance needed at your residence?”

“I’m not actually home at the moment, but no.” he narrowed his eyes. Sonny hadn’t told the doctor why he needed the appointment?

“Oh, I know that sir. Mister Quinn gave us the address to his apartment. Are you in need of an ambulance?”

Clay scuffed, typical Sonny. He knew this was the only place he’d come to. “No that’s not needed. It’s not life or death doctor. It’s just that I might be pregnant.”

“Oh! Congratulations Mister Spenser, that’s wonderful news!”

Clay grinned. “Thank you. I’m not certain but I wanted to find out for sure. When can I come in?”

“I’m available right now if it’s a good time.”

“Now is great. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up the phone and went back into the bedroom to grab his shirt. As he went to pick it up, he shook his head and went to Sonny’s dresser and dug through until he found one of Sonny’s shirts. It was 2 times too big on him, but the material was soft, and it smelled like him. He grabbed the keys to Sonny’s bike, along with the helmet and sped off towards the Navy base. He knew in his heart he was pregnant, but he needed confirmation.

It took less than 20 minutes before he pulled into the lot and passed security. He passed friends and fellow brothers on the way to the medical floor but didn’t stop to talk. He had one thing on his mind right now. Clay took the stairs two at a time until he opened the floor to Doctor Massett's office. The nice young lady at the desk smiled at him.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“I’m Clay Spenser here to see Doctor Massett.” He smiled back and waited patiently as she clicked on the computer.

“Yes, Mister Spenser, you can come on back. The doctor wanted to see you immediately.” 

He cocked his head at her, that’s not how doctors worked. They usually made you wait, for a long time. What did Sonny say exactly? The door buzzed as it unlocked, and he walked through. The lady at the desk came around and walked him into a private room.

“The doctor should be right in.”

He smiled at her and she left. It was a nice room. Nicer than any others he’d ever seen. Before he could even take a seat, the door opened once more but a guy in a white coat came in, the name tag read Massett. 

“Ah, you must be Clay!” 

Clay smiled and took his offered hand. “Yes sir. Thanks for seeing me this soon.”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure. Now I have some questions before we start anything else.”

Clay took a seat when the doctor too one. He hadn’t been so nervous before now. What if Doctor Brennan had been wrong and he had cancer or something? What if it really was life threatening instead of a blessing in disguise? As the doctor flipped through his file, Clay fiddled with his hands, twisting the solid gold band on his ring finger. It had been a mating gift from Sonny, they weren’t married yet, but it was a promise whenever they had the chance. Rotating it was the only thing that kept him from cancelling the appointment and hiding at home until he was ready. 

“Okay, why don’t you tell me what’s happening with you.”

“I started having really bad stomach pains, I can’t keep any food down and I’m really dizzy.”

Massett began to write as he nodded. “And when was your last heat?”

Clay hesitated because he needed to lie about it. “It’s been awhile. A month or 2 I think.”

“So that was before you deployed to Afghanistan 3 weeks ago?” 

“Yes sir. I guess I’ve been so stressed out about my first deployment that I just lost track of time.”

“And you didn’t bleed after?”

“Honestly I don’t remember.” The doctor gave him a disapproving look but didn’t comment.

“Okay. First, we need a urine sample, followed by blood and we have to do an exam.”

Clay groaned and rolled his eyes. If only he could say he just had one. He repeated the steps as he did for the first doctor, now it was time to wait. It was a good thing they hadn’t deployed but a month ago, or the timeline wouldn’t fit. Yeah it bumped up the baby’s time line, but it was so much better than the alternative. 

“Alright. Let’s start the exam.” He handed him a flowery robe. “Put this on and I’ll be right back.”

Clay groaned but nodded and quickly undressed and slipped the uncomfortable robe on. The damn thing was pointless. It covered nothing and never stayed tied. Having Sonny here would make him feel so much better, having anyone would help but he wanted his mate to hold his hand and tell him everything would be okay. 

The door opened slightly, and the doctor came back in. The doctor told him to remove the robe from his arms, so he let it pool in his lap. Just like the other exam, he checked his nipples, abdomen, stomach and hips. Clay couldn’t help but wince at every point. 

“Well I do see some slight changes here. Your hips are marginally wider, your nipples have changed a darker color and going by the darkness of your blood sample, I’d say you have a good chance of being pregnant.”

Clay smiled and let a deep breath. He already knew this, but it helped to hear it from someone else. “What does the test say?”

He turned and grabbed the test and showed it to him. “See for yourself.”

The same little smile face looked back at him. “So, it’s correct then, right? I’m pregnant?”

“Go ahead and lean back Mister Spenser. I’m you are but let’s do an ultrasound to ease your mind.”

He slipped his arms back through the robe and leaned back as instructed, with the robe parted to expose his stomach. The lights were dimmed, and the machine whirled to life.   
The doctor applied a warm glob of gel on his stomach and smoothed it out with a wand looking object.

“Okay, let’s see what we can see.”

The doctor pointed to the small screen and Clay followed him. He was trying to keep his shaking to a minimum, but it was hard when he was so nervous. At first, he couldn’t see anything, just odd shapes and darkness and again that doubt clouded his mind. Until he saw it, a tiny, almost non-existent little flash.

“See that….?” He pointed to a little flickering spot. “That, Mister Spenser is the heartbeat.” He pointed to the dark surrounding areas. “This is the placenta…. oh, wait a minute.”

Clay’s smile slipped just a little. “Wait, what? What’s wrong?” The doctor moved the wand to different spots on his belly and studied the screen. “Please tell me it’s alive…”

The doctor smiled, and he stopped moving the wand. “Well I believe a double congratulation are in order Mister Spenser. This right here…”

Clay followed his line of sight to another flickering area. 

“This is another heartbeat.”

He stared blankly at the snowy screen, bouncing back and forth between both little flickers. “Another one?”

“Yes, you are having twins Mister Spenser.”

Clay smiled and couldn’t help it. Not only was he 100% sure he was pregnant, but he was having twins!! The doctor tried to move the wand, but he reached out quickly and held his hand still. “Please wait...”

Massett smiled and clicked a few buttons on the computer. “Heart beats are strong, fluid levels are good and according to my calculations, they are measuring correctly for the time line.”

“But they are healthy right?” He asked nervously. “You can’t find anything wrong?”

Massett put the wand down and wiped a warm towel to remove the gel. “Not so far but you are barely a month along. We need to meet back in two weeks to check again, and again. I’m afraid with the statistics of Omega pregnancy we will have to monitor you closely.”

Clay nodded and pulled the robe closed. “Is there anything I should be aware of to up my chances of a full-term delivery?”

Doctor Massett took a seat. “As you know it’s a delicate situation. This all depends on your body. You are young and extremely healthy so that’s in your favor. Just take it slow and easy from now on. I know it’s early but the sooner you start the easier it’ll be.”

“Any restrictions?”

“Not for now but I wouldn’t recommend anything too strenuous. If you have any concerns, even if they seem small please let me know.”

Clay nodded. “I can’t believe there are two of them.” He chuckled.

“Twins are very rare indeed. It’s a blessing but requires more attention.” He stood and handed him the pictures. “I’ll schedule your next appointment for 2 weeks from now.”

“Thank you.” Clay looked down at the pictures. It was very dark, and the little spots were barely there but it was the best thing he’d ever seen. If only Sonny was there with him.”  
*  
Sonny took a seat on Clay’s empty bunk and took a deep breath. Even if his stuff was gone, he could still smell Clay all around the room. The thought of him being thousands of miles away sent a sharp pain through his heart. After Jason braking the news to him, after the laughter and happiness, came the pain. The love of his life, his mate, was gone. He knew it was for the right reasons, but he needed his Omega beside him, always. Without Clay, it was harder to think, harder to breathe. Surrounded by hundreds of Seals and be was entirely alone. They had never talked about having kids before. It was one of those eventually things, after their careers in the Navy. It was ingrained in their DNA to seek out mates and have children, but instinct was different then actually being pregnant. 

Sonny leaned his head back against the wall and took another deep breath, he didn’t want that smell to fade away. Jason had left to give him a moment but promised to be back to talk. He also promised to bring the doctor Clay saw. Sonny wanted to hear it for himself what happened when he was with Clay. Sonny gripped the edge of the bunk and his fingers brushed over something. He knelt down and pushed the thin mattress up and a picture of him fell out. Sonny smiled and held up the ridiculous picture. Clay had surprised him while he was getting ready for bed after a 12-hour mission. He was shirtless, in his boxers with his cowboy hat on, his ammunition belt around his hips and the Texas Flag slung around his shoulders. He hadn’t tried to be sexy, but Clay admitted after some extremely satisfying sex, that he liked seeing him dressed like that. 

Sonny was pulled from his devious thoughts when someone knocked twice on the door. “Come on in.” He yelled and leaned back.

Jason opened the door and walked in, doctor Brennan close behind him. “You good to talk right now?”

“Might as well get it over with.” Sonny grumbled and stood up, extending his hand. “Hey doc.”

“Mister Quinn, good to see you boys back from that mission.”

Sonny smiled and gave a nod of his head. “Thanks doc, it’s good to be back. I guess I should be thankin ya for helpin out with Spenser.”

“It was my pleasure to help. I know all too well about those awful laws. As a doctor I refused to preform such horrific things.”

Sonny hadn’t really thought about those laws because they didn’t apply to him, until now. “Well thank you for that doc. I know it’s a delicate situation, and you put yourself on the line for us. I won’t forget it.”

“Jason told me you had a few concerns?” Brennan asked as he looked between them.

“Not as much now as before. I was just concerned about keeping this contained. I know why you told Jase, but I don’t want anyone else knowin he got pregnant here.”

“I understand. I have no evidence of any of those tests, so it was just a routine check up as far as the Higher Ups are concerned.”

Sonny nodded and took a deep breath. “Then I’m good on that front. It’ll be sorted out now that he’s in the states and I find a way back to him.”

“Sonny…” Jason started but was cut off.

“No Jason, I’m not lettin him go through all this alone. Ya know I can’t do that. He needs me and I’m going ta be there.” He said firmly, and he could see the doctor shifting awkwardly beside them.

“Doc give us a minute will ya?” Jason asked without looking at him.

Sonny saw Brennan nodded and silently leave. “Don’t try to fight me on this Jason.” He turned away from him but couldn’t pace around like he needed to, there wasn’t enough room.

“Sonny, you can’t just go AWOL. They’ll come after you and throw your ass in jail and Clay will really be alone. Do you want that?”

Why was Jason fighting him on this? If anyone was to understand it should have been him. Sonny growled in his chest and punched the nearest wall. “What the fuck else am I gonna do, huh? Just leave my mate alone, thousands of miles away and pregnant?”

“I know how hard this is…”

Sonny scuffed and shook his head. “No, the hell you don’t. When Alana got pregnant you could celebrate, rejoice and tell the world how blessed you are. You got that two times   
man. The damn world is against us in this. They will cut that baby out of him if they find out when he got pregnant.”

“You wouldn’t let that happen.”

He pegged Jason with a hard look and pointed a finger at him. “Yer damn right I wouldn’t. I’d kill everyone I needed to before they touched him”

“He wouldn’t want you to give up your dream Sonny. You know that.”

“Wrong again. I’d give up everything for him.” Sonny huffed and hand to ball his hands into fists at his sides to try and stop the shaking. “Do you remember what I was like before I met him?”

Jason nodded.

“I was nothing Jase, no one. I was utterly miserable every day until I met him. I had nothing, I loved no one.” Sonny took back his seat on Clay’s bunk and put the pillow to his face and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down… “Being alone like that, deploying and coming home to no one who cares is the final layer of hell. I need him Jason, I need to be apart of his life all the time.”

“We don’t have an option man. You can’t help him in jail.”

“Goin AWOL would be a mistake, but you’re the one who suggested that, not me.”

“Well, what else did you have in mind?”

Sonny set the pillow down and stared blankly at him. “I was thinkin medical discharge. If I get hurt, they’ll send me home. It’s a win-win.”  
Jason shook his head. “Not for you. You have to be hurt enough to warrant going home and everyone knows you’re a tough son-of-a-bitch.”

He’d been thinkin this over from the moment Jason said Clay was gone. He was ready to do anything to get back. “I’m gonna need your help.”

“Damn it…”

Jason rubbed his eyes and Sonny knew he had him. He might disapprove but they were brothers and family, Jason would help him. “Please?”

“Fine, but only if you talk to him about it first. If he is okay with it, then I’ll help. But as scary as you are when someone dicks with your Omega, that’s nothing compared to a pregnant Omega worried about his Alpha.”

Sonny grinned, Jason was right. Clay was a mean mother fucker sometimes. Him being pregnant was a whole new level. “Deal but it might be awhile before they let us talk again.”

Jason grinned and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Come with me.”

Sonny was worried but followed at Jason led him out of his bunk and into Jason’s. His was more private than the others. They walked in and it was empty, with just a military issue laptop sitting at the desk. He walked towards it like it might bite him. He wasn’t ready for this. He hadn’t had time to plan this big speech yet.

“Jase…I can’t…”

Jason grabbed his shoulders and marched him forward. “Yes, you can. Before you make any decisions, you need to talk to your mate.”

What was he going to say? What on earth could he say? Sorry your career is ruined, and I selfishly put your life in danger by getting you pregnant? Oh yeah, every pregnant mate wanted to hear that. Even this practice speech wasn’t going well.

“I don’t…. what do I say?” Sonny asked hopefully as he looked back at his friend. 

“You don’t need me to tell you that Sonny. Just remember, this is a happy thing, a miracle. Don’t think too much on the danger that probably won’t even happen.”

Sonny sat on the bed with the laptop in front of him, unopened. He leaned forward on his elbows and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Just treat him as you always have, and it’ll be fine.”

With that last prompt, Jason left him alone with his thoughts. It took over 20 minutes before he opened it and video called the computer at his apartment. The entire time it rang, his heart was beating out of control, his palms were sweating. He felt like Bugs Bunny did when he saw that pretty bunny named Lola. His heart was literally about to pound out of his chest… He was a wreck. One thing he knew for sure, if he was this bad, he knew Clay would be 10 times more nervous. 

Moments later, the video was answered, and Sonny had to suck in a deep breath as Clay’s handsome, glowing face filled his computer screen. Clay gave him that sweet smile and it was all he needed to get into gear. “Hey darlin.”

Clay blushed as he usually did when Sonny called him that. “Hey back.”

Sonny watched a million emotions fly over Clay’s face and his heart broke. “Oh baby….” He smiled. “So, I hear I’m gonna be a daddy.”

“Yes…you are.” Clay’s voice broke as the first of many tears fell, but his smile remained intact.

The sound of those broken words put his heart in a vice grip, slowly squeezing the life from him. This is why he needed to be there, to hold him and talk him through it. Sonny sucked back his emotions as any Alpha would do and focused on Clay. He put his hand on the computer screen and Clay put his hand right over his. 

“I’m so sorry I left like that Sonny...” Clay sniffled and wiped the tears away.

“Don’t do that baby. I understand what happened. I’m not mad, I promise.” He sighed. He’d give anything to be there. “God…. I just wish I could be with you right now.”

“Me too. I wanted to be the one to tell you but there wasn’t time.”

“I know. I spoke to Jase and the doctor. I’m so sorry you had to find out by yourself.”

Guilt washed over him as Clay continued to cry silently. He couldn’t imagine how scared he must have been to find out, to hear what could happen if their commanding officers found out, to leave his mate without a single word. 

“I just wasn’t feeling well, and I guess this is why.” Clay huffed. “I never expected this to happen. I thought we were being careful.”

“We were baby. You never missed your birth control and I could have sworn you bled after that last time.”

“The doctor said it was probably due to switching birth control. It hadn’t had time to kick in before we had sex again.”

Sonny remembered Clay telling him about the new birth control but to be honest, he was so horny that day that he barely remembered his own name. “I know we haven’t talked about this, and I know it was risky but I’m so happy about thus darlin, I can’t even explain.”

“You are?”

Sonny laughed and discreetly wiped his own tears away. “Damn right I’m happy. We are gonna have a baby… I couldn’t love you more if I tried.” He laughed as Clay really smiled at   
him.

“Hold that thought until after I tell you about the appointment that you scheduled for me.”

He winced when Clay gave him a scolding look. “I’m sorry darlin. I know ya can make yer own appointments, but I was goin crazy here. I wanted ta make sure it was happenin.”

Clay chuckled. “I know and thanks. I was a little too rattled to do much besides curl up in your bed.”

He groaned, a deep primal sound. Nothing made him happier than his mate rolling around in the scent of him, making him feel safe. “Oh baby…” he shuddered. “I wanna see that so bad. To be honest, I didn’t want to leave your bunk either.”

“The place doesn’t even smell the same anymore.” Clay mumbled sadly. “Your scent is fading.”

“Yeah I know.” It occurred to him that Clay had never told him about the appointment. They’d gotten side tracked. “So, you saw the doctor…. Did he say the baby was okay? There’s nothin wrong?”

Clay grinned and leaned back in the chair to rub over his belly. “He said the babies were okay.”

His heart literally stopped pumping blood to his body. His jaw dropped, and he searched Clay’s face, looking for the joke. “Did you say babies? As in more than one?”

“He said there were 2.”

“Oh God….” He smiled brightly. The wider he smiled, the more Clay started to laugh. Sonny couldn’t help it, he got off the bed and cheered, throwing his arms up and doing his best not to run through the base screaming the good news. “Two baby's!!!” 

Clay could only grin back at his mate. He wanted to think he wasn’t that needy right now, but as Sonny stood, he could see his body. Massive arms, chest hard as a rock and buffer than himself and those powerful legs. Something was different now, the way he was feeling as he looked at his sexy mate had changed.

“See something ya like darlin?” Sonny grinned and sat back down.

“Oh, shut it. I can look if I want to.” He blushed but didn’t look away. Sonny wasn’t dressed in his gear, just the camo pants and almost ugly colored green shirt they made them wear but he pulled it off. “Feel like I haven’t seen you in days.”

“It feels like days. Hell, we work together for shits sake, but we’re always do damn busy.”

“Got a little time off now.” Clay joked but even though he was liking the fact that they were going to have a baby, he would miss his life as a Seal.

“I know all this happened so fast, but I don’t like that you’re all alone.”

“Technically I’m not alone?” he shrugged with a grin.

“Okay smartass, ya know what I meant.” Sonny laughed for a moment before getting back on point. “I need to be there with you.”

“I want you to be, so much.”

“I can make it happen darlin, just say the word and I’m on the next plane home.”

“No, you can’t just leave like that. You’re in the middle of a war and still have unfinished business.”

“I don’t care, I really don’t. Takin those bastards down won’t bring Steve and Echo Team back.”

“Sonny…”

“No baby, that’s the truth. All I care about is you and those babies.” He glanced down at Clay’s stomach, but the computer was in the way. “I guess what I’m getting at is, I have a plan…you’re not gonna like it but it’ll get me home.”

Clay shook his head. “AWOL is out Sonny. I don’t need you in jail for the next 5 years.”

“Not that, Jase already shot it down. I was thinkin medical discharge.”

Sonny could see the hamster wheel inside Clay’s head spinning around as he tried to understand. 

“Medical…as in you’re plannin on hurting yourself to get discharged?” His eyes widened. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Babe…”

“No! Seriously... You can’t do that. As much as I need you with me, you have to stay.”

“Darlin, I can’t be here without you. I need you. I need to be apart of this.” Sonny pleaded.

“Deployment is over in less than 3 months. You can hold out until then.”

Sonny shook his head and rubbed over his face. “That’s a life time away from you. I don’t want you doin this alone.”

“I won’t be doin much. Just takin it easy and eating and lounging around. Hardly anything fun.”

Sonny could applaud the effort Clay was taking in trying to convince not only him, but himself. He could see it, the doubt and sadness on Clay’s face; he knew he’d miss a few things. “I’m gonna miss appointments, a chance to see the babies grow. I’m gonna miss so much.”

“I know.” He mumbled sadly. So much for convincing them both. “But this won’t last forever. You need a career when all this is over.”

“Clay…” he sighed half in frustration, the other half in awe. “I won’t come back here without you. It’s that simple.”

“Sonny…”

He shook his head. “No, I’m done talking about this. I know what I need and it’s you. It’s not rocket science.” He had that authoritative tone in his voice and Clay knew not to keep going. “We need to talk about something else. Something important.”

“Oh, like that wasn’t important.” He scuffed but was grateful for the lighter tone. “What do you think we need to talk about?”

Sonny leaned closer to the laptop and licked his lips. “I wanna see your belly.”

“My what?” Clay laughed.

“Let me see my baby's.” 

“Babe, that’s cute, but I’m only like 4 weeks in. There is no belly.”

Sonny let out a little growl. Not a mad or upset sound…more territorial. And Clay noticed immediately and sat up a little straighter, which only made the growl a little louder. “Stand up darlin, lemme see your belly.”

Clay swallowed heavily and pushed his chair back as he stood up. 

Sonny’s body was burning hot, sweat trickled down his back and all his little Omega did was stand up when he said to. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Clay was an Omega. He   
was so strong and his own person, but he was Clay’s mate, his Alpha and he had to admit he missed the rush of being obeyed just a little too much. He watched intently as Clay stood up and there was no stopping the deeper sounding growl he made upon seeing that his Omega was hard. Apparently, Clay missed the authoritative side as well.

“Well, look what we have here.” Sonny’s eyes were glued to his crotch. “Someone miss me?”

Clay whined softly. He has missed this. Deployment left them little short on alone time. But he fell into place; the place he loved most of all; his Omega place. He stood still until Sonny told him what else to do.

“Answer me…” he demanded with a deep voice.

“Y-yes, I missed you.”

“All in good time baby. But for now…I wanna see your belly. Lift up your shirt and show me.”

Clay’s hands shook as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up.

Instead of growling, he moaned. His mate had such a perfect body. Sun kissed skin that only months of hard work in direct sunlight would give you, fine sculpted lines, smooth skin and abs for days. He’d spent hours tracing those lines with his hands and with his mouth, discovering new ways to make his mate writhe in pleasure. And looking this time had the safe effect, he was so fuckin hard it hurt. But he was looking for changes in Clay’s body. A little belly bump or something…but there was nothing...

“Told you. It’s just me.” Clay mumbled as he panted lightly. Sonny’s blue eyes had that effect on him.

“I was hopin to see a change.” He smiled.

“Too soon babe.”

“Oh God, I can’t wait to see you with a big belly...” his body physically shook at the image. “I can see it now; those babies growin inside ya, yer skin glowin.” 

“I’ll be fat Sonny.” Clay said flatly. Obviously not too happy with losing the body he worked so hard for. 

“Not fat, pregnant and there is nothing sexier…” he leaned back and tried to ease the pent-up tension in his back. 

Clay knew Sonny meant every word, which would account for him blushing. “Can I sit down now?”

“No. Take the shirt all the way off.” He watched as the shirt was flung aside. That’s when he saw that something was different. He groaned and rubbed a hand up and down his thigh. The need to touch himself hadn’t been this strong in months. “Now I see what’s different…your nipples are darker.”

“Sonny…” he groaned and let his head drop back. “Please…it’s hard enough without you here.”

“Oh, it’s hard for me all right.” Sonny leaned further back and quickly tossed his shirt aside. Clay’s blue eyes widening was the biggest compliment. “Touch em for me baby...”

Clay steadied himself with one hand on the desk as the other lightly touched his nipple. The lightest touch sent fire down his body and it took everything not to let his legs buckle like they wanted to. “Fuck…”

“So sensitive darlin. You’re always so responsive when I touch you.” Sonny groaned deeply and unzipped his pants. He knew with how Clay was reacting, his Omega couldn’t hold out for long. “I can’t stop thinkin of the last time I knotted you.”

“Sonny!!” he moaned and had to catch himself on the desk before he fell. He could no longer stand, not after that. He sat down and unzipped his own jeans, pulling them far down his hips. “It’s been so fucking long.”

The air around him suddenly became very thick, filled with his bonding scent but it had no where to go. If he could pass it through the computer, he would have done it an hour ago. He took a moment and breathed in deep, trying to imagine how Clay would smell now. He’d picked up on a slight change in his scent a week or so ago, but it could have been anything from stress to anxiety…or pregnancy. 

“I only have a few minutes darlin, but do ya wanna play til I gotta go?” Sonny asked, his Texan accent very heavy during sexual situations. 

Clay nodded quickly. “Don’t think I’m gonna last as long as I normally do though.”

“I know what ya mean baby. We haven’t even started and I’m almost ready to come.” It took only seconds to slide his jeans down further until his dick popped out; hard and heavy, thick and pulsing, ready to fuck his Omega. “Touch yourself for me.” It came out as more of a beg than a demand.

Clay licked over his dry lips, dry upon seeing his Alpha's dick; hard and ready for HIM. He started out at his nipples, pinching them until he gasped. Further down his hands moved, over his stomach and abs, raking his nails down his sides just as Sonny always did. 

“Just like that…” Sonny praised and watched intently. He couldn’t keep his hands still, they jittered off to the side, eager to reach out and touch him. “Lower baby…let me see all of   
you.”

Clay worked his jeans and boxers down his hips and shuddered when Sonny moaned. “I need you here Alpha.”

A shock pulsed through his body. Clay hardly called him that but when he did, it was when he was really needy. Clay was unbelievably hard and dripping wet for him. “Is my beautiful Omega nice and wet for me too?”

The moment Sonny said that, he grippes his dick and nearly screamed. His back bowed, and his toes curled. Sweat had already began to drip down the center of his chest and the harder he squeezed himself, the hotter he became. And Sonny was right, he was dripping wet. Slick started to gush out of him the second the conversation turned sexual.

“I’m dripping wet for you.” He panted and wiggled as a new wave of slick poured out.

“Show me.” He demanded as he finally touched himself. He had to squeeze the head to hold off his orgasm. 

Clay lifted his leg up onto the chair and slipped a finger between his cheeks, letting the wetness coat his finger. He then held it up to the laptop and watched as Sonny’s eyes widened. “See?”

“Fuuckk….” He moaned and started to stroke. Tight pumps of his hand over hard skin and each time he touched the head he could feel it just under his skin. “I can’t wait to be buried deep inside you.”

“Please Sonny…” he whined and resumed stroking, watching his Alpha pleasuring himself. 

“I wanna bury my face in you and eat ya til you come all over my face.” He growled as pre-come leaked from Clay’s head. 

“You already got me close Alpha…” 

Sonny could feel his knot forming, ready to lock in place as his Omega came… issue was, his Omega wasn’t here. “Need ya to come for me darlin.” He worked himself faster and a little harder. “Touch your hole for me when you come.”

Clay slipped two fingers in and jerked himself fast, panting and watching with greedy eyes as sweat dripped down his mates’ body. Only…there was a problem: he couldn’t get there. “I can’t…” he whined and worked himself harder. “I’m close but I can’t because it’s not you…”

Sonny growled so loud the laptop shook on the bed. “You will come for me Omega.”

“I will,” he promised. “But I need to see your knot.”

Sonny stopped stroking long enough for Clay to get a good look at how large his knot became. It was pulsing with the need to slam into his hole. 

“Yes…” Clay screamed and imagined it locking them together. “Now…now…right now!”

Sonny gave one more stroke and watched his Omega come. Tearing apart at the seams, that magnificent body working hard to get his come out and that’s when he came, at the sound of his name from Clay’s lips. He jerked himself until there was nothing left, in him or his beautiful mate. Clay was slouching in the chair with one leg on the chair and the   
other one stretched out in front of him. Golden body all sweaty and those electric blue eyes were closed.

“Oh baby…” he gave a deep chuckle. “The things you do to me.”

Clay grinned, eyes still glazed. “I know the feeling. God damn…” he shook his head. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“It’ll be soon darlin, I promise. I don’t want you there all alone.”

“We talked about this...” 

“I know, and I’ll think it over if you do one thing for me.”

“Anything.”

Sonny growled at the absolute trust and love. It took him clearing his throat a few times before he could speak. The sly smile from Clay told him he knew the effect he had. “I want   
you to go to my place.”

“I’m at your place babe.”

He laughed. “No baby, my place in Texas. If yer gonna be alone, I want you in my house.”

“You sure?”

Sonny nodded. “I know it’s far, but it’ll have everything you need while I’m gone…IF I stay here.”

“I can do that. But you promised to think about staying.”

“I will think about it, that’s about all I can promise for now.” Sonny smiled when Clay agreed but someone knocked on the door. “I guess times up baby.”

“I’ll miss you.” Clay smiled but it was a sad smile. “Call me soon, okay?”

“I promise, call me when you leave for Texas okay?”

“Okay, be careful. I love you.”

“I love ya too darlin. Take care of those babies for me.”

“Always.” 

Clay blew him a kiss and he forced himself to end the call. Talking about everything helped ease his mind, but his plan was still on the table. He couldn’t abandon his mate.


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that I have changed some of the a/b/o dynamics for this story

Surprises Around Every Corner  
A Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser Story  
Alpha/Beta/Omega  
Part 3- Home

2 Months later….

Sonny was going stir crazy. He did as he promised and stayed in Afghanistan at least until his deployment was over. Only issue with that was, he still had one month to go and it was taking a life time. They’d been much busier the past month or so and he hadn’t available to talk to Clay very much. It was mostly emails and video messages for the time zones sucked. But he was feeling the strain, unable to see his mate daily was horrible, not being able to talk to him for 2 weeks was killing him. Or he’d end up killing someone if he wasn’t careful. So much was happening without him, passing him by. All those missed doctor appointments and the odd but adorable behavior of pregnancy, even them getting up to pee every 5 minutes, he wanted to experience it all. 

As of now, he was angrily pacing back and forth in front of one of the walls that their base was enclosed in. He was supposed to be talking to Clay, sharing stories and checking on his baby’s, but they got the green light for some top secret mission they’d been waiting weeks for and he wouldn’t be able to avoid it and it would be another unanswered call. Everyone was loaded into the helicopter but until Jason got there, they had to wait. Or at least that’s what he was waiting for. All this missed time had him reconsidering the plan to get medical leave. Another week of not talking to Clay might physically kill him. He was about to give up on talking to Jason when the man himself came around the corner in his gear, helmet tucked under his arm. Sonny stepped in front of him when Jason tried to side step him.

“Sonny, we don’t have time for this right now.” Jason sighed but stopped.

“Yes, we sure as hell do.” He bit back, arms crossed over his chest. “Two weeks Jase, it’s been two damn weeks since I talked to him.”

“I know.” 

“No, ya don’t know. My pregnant mate is thousands of miles away from me and I haven’t been able to talk to him, to check on the baby’s.” 

The very thought of all the risks Clay could face made him ill. Omega pregnancy was a miracle really. So few of them actually carried to term with minimal issues and only a few carried twins for that long. When he thought of Clay going through any of those awful things alone made him sick with worry.

“I know Sonny but what can I do about it? Getting mad at me isn’t going to help or change anything.”

Sonny shook his head and walked off. Jason was calling after him but he was right, talking to him or even fighting wouldn’t change anything. He needed to be the one to change things. He couldn’t disobey a direct order from his commanding officer but he wouldn’t ignore his mate. Despite promising Clay he was going to stay the entire deployment, he was seriously rethinking getting sent home. There wasn’t any other choice.

The entire helicopter ride into hell, Sonny couldn’t look at Jason or even in his general area. Of course he didn’t understand, his wife…or ex wife, was a Beta. She had 2 very normal, straight forward pregnancies. And he had the pleasure of being there both times. He would never understand. A swift turn of the helicopter made him slide forward towards the open door. He had to grip the seat to his right so he didn’t slide out. Distracted. He was too distracted for this shit. Going into combat with his mind a few thousand miles in a different direction. He shook his head and tried to think about the task at hand. The quicker they were, the faster he could go back and call his mate. 

The sand on the ground swirled into the helicopter as soon as the ground was in sight. When the helicopter touched down, they quickly jumped off, rifles aimed high and ready for their enemies. Sonny stayed behind Ray and they quickly cleared the area around a small abandoned school building.

“Alright, Bravo 3, you and 2 head around back. Make sure they don’t try and escape out the back.” Jason whispered and bumped fists with them both.

Sonny lead the way around the building. His eyes darted back and forth looking for any signs of danger, but his heart wasn’t in it. He kept thinking that right now, Clay would be seated with his laptop and awaiting his call. Sonny promised him that he’d be there…and couldn’t tell him he wouldn’t make it. 

Suddenly Ray jerked him back by the back of his vest and he tried to wiggle free. Just before he was about to turn and get pissed, he glanced down; it was a tripwire. He stopped struggling and took a deep breath.

“Thanks.” Was all he could say to that, it had been extremely close.

Ray let go and let out a long sigh. “That was too damn close Sonny.”

“I was just….” He groaned. “I just didn’t see it.”

“You need to get outta your head man. You can’t bring all that shit with you out here.” 

“I know. Let’s just get outta here.” He patted Ray on the shoulder and carefully stepped over the wire. Ray was right, that was close and next time he wouldn’t be so lucky. At least  
this one had been visible. The next one could be buried under the mountains of sand. 

As he turned the corner, he pretended not to hear Ray talkin to Jason over the COM's. He knew he’d get an earful when they got back to base over this. He’d have to deal with it later. Jason had begun the countdown just before the entered. At 1, Sonny kicked in the back door and immediately shot the first guy he saw. When Ray tapped his back twice, giving the signal he was clear to move, he cleared the room quickly. When his room was cleared, he glanced down at the man he shot and had to do a double take. It was Clay. Same dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, the same playful smirk. Sonny dropped down to his knees, right into the pool of blood and looked at his mate dead in front of him.

“Ray…” he sobbed and leaned forward.

“Sonny we gotta go.” Ray insisted, pulling on his vest.

“I killed him Ray.”

“Of course you did Sonny….you left Clay alone…”

Sonny jerked back to look at him with wide eyes. “What did you say to me?”

“I said of course you did, he had a semi-automatic weapon aimed at us.” Ray cocked his head to the side. Sonny looked shocked, like he’d taken a punch to the face. “You okay?”

Sonny continued to look at him, unable to decide if he heard what he thought he’d heard. “Why would you say that?”

“Say what?”

“That I left him alone.” He shouted and stood up, hands balled into fists at his sides.

“Sonny, I never said anything like that.” He pleaded. “Who’d you leave alone?”

“Who do you thi-….” 

He was cut off by a loud popping sound that he immediately recognized as an AK-47. Sonny crouched down in a split second and fired his weapon right at him. The guy went down and he stayed put in case someone else came around the corner. When nothing happened, Sonny dropped his defensive stance and tried to turn around. Ray's nervous chuckle turned into a curse. Sonny looked down and he had a quarter sized bullet hole right in the center of his chest. Upon seeing the blood pouring out, the pain hit hard. His legs buckled and Ray only managed to lower him to the ground without hurting him further.

“Shit…guess he got me huh?” he gasped as the pain shot down his chest.

Damn it! Bravo 1 this is 2, Bravo 3 took a hit to the chest. It missed the vest by inches. He’s losing blood fast.” Ray put his hand over the wound and pressed as hard as he could. 

“Bravo 2 this is 1, hold on tight. I’m on your 6.”

Sonny couldn’t do much aside from lay still while Ray put pressure on his chest. It hurt, but not near as much as it should have. It took seconds for him to hear the heavy foot steps behind the broken door. Sonny grabbed his rifle and aimed it at the door, ignoring the pain.

“Easy boys, it’s Jason.”

He lowered the weapon immediately and Jason, along with Brock entered the room. “Hiya boys, looks like this'll be the first party foul of the day.” He joked.

“Shit…” Jason barked and leaned down to get a better look. He stood up and paced around. “Talk, this is Bravo 1, place is secured, target is acquired but we have a problem.”

“Bravo 1, go for Talk. What’s the problem?”

“Bravo 3 took one in the chest, it missed his vest.” 

Sonny watched the rest of the team. They looked worried, scared. He knew it would be okay. His team was alive and they caught their target. Nothing to worry about. He just needed to get vertical. Sonny moved to try and sit up but a heavy hand on his chest stopped him.

“Oh, no you don’t. Stay still.” Ray said.

“M'fine Ray, just let me up.”

“You’re not fine Sonny. You took an AK round to the chest.”

“It don’t even hurt man, just let me up.” He moved again and this time Ray moved back enough to give him some room but didn’t remove his hand. It took a moment to get to his feet and a hand on Ray's shoulder to keep him steady but he was up. “See?” he smiled. “I’m fine.” The moment he said it, his knees buckled and he hit the floor.

“Shit, just stay down!” Jason yelled. The COM on his vest cackled. “Bravo 1 this is Talk, helos are gonna be there in 5 minutes.” Jason sighed heavily. “Copy that Talk; 5 minutes.”

“I feel fine.” Sonny said but it came out as a gasp. “It don’t even hurt anymore.”

“Helo will be here in 5, let’s get him up and outta this shit hole.” Jason grabbed one arm while Ray took the other. “Brock, make sure our target is ready when they get here.”

“Sure thing boss.”

Sonny let them walk him out of the building. He couldn’t help but look back, to see the man again. Only this time, he didn’t look like Clay. Nothing like him. The man was shorter than Clay, with black hair and a full dark beard. 

“Ray?”

“Yeah, Sonny?”

“It was Clay.” He said as he gasped when they leaned him against the side of the building.

“Who was Clay?”

“The man I shot, it was Clay…then it wasn’t…” he closed his eyes to get the bloody image of his mate out of his mind.

Ray looked at Jason and shook his head. Their boy was losin it. He left Sonny with Brock and pulled Jason to the side.

“What the hell happened Ray?”

“He’s losin it man. He popped that guy and the next thing I know he thinks it’s Clay.”

Jason rubbed between his eyes as the helo began it’s slow decent. “We gotta figure this shit out soon Ray. Before he gets killed.”

Ray nodded and they went back to scoop up Sonny. When he was on the helo, Jason dug into the med kit and immediately gave him a shot of morphine. Sonny’s body went limp, his head on Jason’s lap. “Just a few minutes man.”

Sonny was zoning in and out. Images of gun and blood mixed with the heartbreaking image of Clay’s face and a big belly full or babies. He shook his head to clear the image but it stuck with him, haunting him.

“Can’t let him…..gotta be there…” he slurred as the pain faded.

Jason nodded. “Don’t worry man. We’ll figure it all out.”

“Please Jase, I can’t leave him alone.” He blindly reached for his hand and squeezed it hard when it was firm in his own. “He needs me…” he thought for a moment. “No, I need him.”

Jason looked at Ray and they shared a look. “I know Sonny. I know.”

“I gotta talk to him.” Sonny mumbled but couldn’t stay awake to hear the response.

“When we land, take him to get that looked at.” Jason ordered when he saw base coming into view.

“What are you gonna do?” Ray asked.

“I’m gonna get our friend squared away and give Clay a call. We can’t keep thinking this will get better.”

“There was no other way!” Ray snapped before he got himself together. “There was no way any of us were gonna let him go AWOL. They’d lock his ass up.”

“Well this isn’t much better Ray. He was so distracted he almost died out there!” Jason stopped talking as he helped them get Sonny out of the helicopter. “Just get him taken care of.”

Ray nodded and caught up with them.

Jason and Brock pulled our their prisoner and handed him over to be processed. He took off his helmet and went to make the hardest call of his life.  
**

He was burning up. Practically melting. Texas was hot, not muggy hot like he was used to but dry hot. Suffocating, especially during the summer. He knew why Sonny wanted him there but maybe his mate didn’t realize how hot it was. At the moment, Clay was only wearing a pair of almost too tight boy shorts standing directly under the vent to feel the AC. It chilled the sweat instantly and almost made him shiver. It had only been 2 months since Sonny insisted on him living there for the duration of his pregnancy, but in that 2 months, he’d talked to Sonny only 3 times. There was something goin down over there and he hadn’t be able to call ad much. Clay knew the life, he was the life, but it was hard being alone like this. He knew telling Sonny to stay was the right one, but it didn’t feel so right now.

Sonny had once again missed their last video date early that morning. Normally he’d be able to tell him he’d have to cancel but not this time. So, he kept himself busy. Picked up the house and all the Chinese food he’d be craving, stumbling on all his clothes piled into Sonny’s room. He had noticed his clothes getting a little tighter and his little belly bump was getting in the way. So, he took up wearing Sonny’s larger t-shirts. They actually fit and smelled like him even after being washed. The smell kept him calm, kept him from freaking out everyone they didn’t talk.

Clay reluctantly moved away from the vent as his feet started to pulse. He got a cold water bottle from the refrigerator and began walking back to the room. The moment he sat down on the bed, a little chime came from the laptop. Clay grinned and all buy skipped to the desk and turned it on. He stayed standing, hoping Sonny would like what he saw. The video opened and he greeted him as he always did.

“Well….there is my sexy cowboy…” Clay purred.

“Whoa!!” 

Clay sat down immediately when he saw that it was Jason but couldn’t help but laugh. Jason had a hand over his eyes and one blocking the screen. It was odd to greet your boss like that, but he hadn’t seen him in months.

“Sorry Jase, wrong Alpha.”

Jason peeked through his fingers and was happy all he could see was a bare chest. “No, it’s no problem. Unexpected call.”

“Sure is but it’s good to see you. Been awhile huh?”

“Been months kid. How are ya doin?”

Clay laughed. “Well, getting bigger as you saw. Just tryin to keep myself busy.”

“Don’t tell Sonny this, but you look great. Pregnancy looks good on you.”

Clay smiled and blushed. Praise from your Alpha always made things feel better. And that’s all it was, friendly praise from Alpha to Omega. “Thanks man. And not that it’s not good to see you, where is the Alpha I’m lookin for?”

Jason’s smile slipped. Clay seemed so happy right now, he’d hate to ruin it but it was his duty as Master Chief. “That’s why I’m callin.”

His heart stuttered and he gripped the table in front of him. He could feel the nausea creeping up on him, the shaking hands and that dizzy feeling. It took a moment of deep calming breaths until he could answer. “Is he alive?”

“Yes.”

Clay took a moment to let that sink in. Sonny was alive. Not dead, alive. He repeated it a few times before speaking again. “Tell me.”

“We got a last minute mission today, which is the reason he couldn’t make the video call.”

“I figure as much.”

“He shot someone and got distracted. He took one in the chest.”

Clay closed his eyes. He was alive. “I guess since he isn’t telling me himself is because the vest didn’t catch the round…”

“No, it didn’t. Hit just above the neck line of the vest. But he is alive. I gave him a shot of morphine and Ray is with him right now.”

Clay nodded but looked away as he blinked back tears. He was happy and upset and hormonal. Jason would forgive the waterworks this one time. 

“Kid…” Jason began. “I know it doesn’t change anything, but he will be okay.”

Clay sobbed and gave trying to hide his emotions. “Jase…he begged me to let him come home. Each call or video, he begged me. I told him no, that he was needed there.”

“Clay, he is needed here. But he belongs wherever you are.” He rubbed a hand over his own face. “I should have went along with what he wanted, I should have sent him home to  
you. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t do that. It’s not anyone’s fault Jase. I made the call.” He wiped his eyes and swallowed quickly to bat the need to vomit away. “How long until I can talk to him?”

“They’re almost done now. The docs are good, quick. They’ll take care of him.” He assured with absolute confidence. “I’m going to make sure he’s sent home.”

“Jason, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can. Clay, he is too distracted to be here right now.”

This is what he didn’t want. This is what kept him up at night. Sick with worry that Sonny wouldn’t return to him and he’d been right. Sonny was too distracted. “Because of me.”

“Clay, don’t go there. Of course that plays a part but you can’t take it out of context. He loves you and he’s worried. But it’s getting too dangerous.”

“I want to talk to him.”

“He’s not conscious right now.”

His eyes widened. Unconscious could mean a number of things…and all he could think were the bad things. “How long do I have to wait?”

“I’d say not too long kid. He’s doin good but you know how he is. One wrong look and he starts to bleed.”

Clay huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, for a big guy he’s messy.”

“I promise you, he is okay. He’s survived much worse than this.”

Jason was talking about the nasty looking scar on Sonny’s ribs from partially stepping on an IED a few years ago. He managed to lean away from the worst of it but he didn’t go unscathed. 

“I know he has…” Clay rubbed his face, then his belly. “This just wasn’t what I had in mind for our video chat.”

Jason laughed nervously. “Yeah, I know what you had in mind.”

“Jase…stop it.” He reprimanded with no heat in his voice and it got him to smile. “Just take care of him and call me the second he can talk.”

“Will do kid. And I meant what I said before, I’m havin him sent home.”

“I’m too biased to comment on that. But you’re the boss, just take care of him.”

“I will, you take care of you and those babies. He’s nothin without you.”

“I’m nothin without him.” He smiled and ended the call. He knew it was Jason’s job to smooth shit like this over. He had to make the best out of every situation, even if things were  
worse off than he let on. This time, he couldn’t just take Jason’s word. Clay pushed away from the desk and grabbed his phone, he tapped on the number he needed and waited those painfully long 4 seconds for him to answer.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Ray asked.

Hey dude, Jason just told me.”

Another heavy sigh. “Yeah, and I figured you’d call me anyways. This time he wasn’t lying. Sonny is okay. I was with him the whole time.”

“What’d the doc say?”

“Bullet came at him all full force, the vest slowed it down which is the only reason he is alive.”

Clay had to sit on edge of the bed and get control of his breathing. “Oh God…”

“Breath kid…just hear what I’m sayin.” Ray cooed. “The vest stopped the force of the round. It’s a little worse than taking a hit in his vest. It didn’t do any internal damage, it’s just nasty to look at.”

“So more than a bruise but less than a gaping hole?”

“Exactly. They gave him an x-ray just in case. Nothins broken, just a big bruise and a little blood. He’s been awake during half of it, jokin his ass off.”

Clay chuckled. “Well, if he’s jokin around, it’s gotta be a good sign.”

Ray chuckled, happy to defuse the situation. “He keeps sayin it’s just another scar for you to kiss over.”

Clay smiled brightly and laughed. “Oh yeah, I’d say he’s much better. Thanks Ray, I believe Jase but you know why I had to call.”

“I know kid. Don’t worry. He’s almost done now and I’ll make sure he gives you a call okay? Video most likely so you can see for yourself.”

“Thanks again man, it’s good to see you. When you guys get back, we gotta get together sometime.”

Ray gave a genuine smile. “Miss you too kid and for sure we will. Happy my kids will finally have someone to play with.” he winked.

“Absolutely. Be safe.”

Clay hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. At least Sonny was alive and if he was jokin like that about him, he was doin better than Jason let on. If Ray was telling the truth, sonny would be calling soon. He walked to the desk and grabbed the laptop and walked back to the bed. He set it on his side of the bed and curled up on Sonny’s side. He breathed in deep and pulled the covers up to his face, basking in the scent of his mate. Of course he would blame it on the hormones, but he started to cry. He was goin through a lot; discharged from his dream job, unexpectedly pregnant with TWINS, alone when his mate was in combat, his mate being shot….and now he was coming home to him. It was exhausting and it showed. Clay fell asleep with tears on his cheeks and wrapped up in the smell of his love. Soon, everything would be as it should be….very soon.

**  
Sonny gripped Ray's hand and gently pulled himself up. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he took a moment to listen to what his body was saying. His chest hurt something awful, nothing compared to his rib injury, but that was about it. If Jason hadn’t made it a direct order for him to stat and sent babysitter Ray after him, he would have slapped a bandage on it and called it a day. The x-ray showed no signs of any broken bones, just a nasty bruise and burned skinned and blood, always so much blood with him. The doc had cleaned it and bandaged it up and he was ready to go…if Ray would leave him alone. The moment his feet touched the ground, Ray gripped his arm tightly.

Sonny growled a little. “Man, I’m not gonna shatter.”

“I told the kid I’d look after you and damn it that’s what I’m doin.”

He pulled Ray by his vest. “You told him about this?”

“No, Jason did as your boss. He video chatted the kid and told him. Clay called me to make sure everything was fine.”

Sonny released him and whined. “I didn’t want him ta find out ‘bout this man. He’s just gonna worry.”

The last thing he wanted was to put any stress on Clay. He had enough shit to stress about without worrying over him. 

“Jason didn’t have a choice man. It looked bad, real bad cuz you bleed too damn much.” 

Sonny looked around the room and indeed there was so much blood. It looked like someone straight up killed him in here. Bloody gear, towels, rags, equipment and blood on the table and the floor. He was surprised he didn’t need a transfusion.

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair. I always do this shit and it makes it look bad.”

Ray smiled and clapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Your boy is fine man. He was worried but I told him about you crackin jokes already.”

“Ya didn’t mention the scar joke did ya?” he furrowed his eyes.

“Be lucky that’s the only thing I told him.”

“I gotta talk to him ASAP. Before he worries himself to death.” Sonny shook his head and regretted it immediately. His head swam and dizziness took over. “I wanted ta apologize  
for before…I shouldn’t have lost it like that.”

“You don’t gotta apologize man. I know you’re distracted right now and we are so lucky shit didn’t get any worse. But you can’t be doin that.”

Sonny glared at him and stood. He had to grip the table before he fell over. “Ya think I don’t know that? Think I wanted to see my mate lying dead at my feet? I can’t control this shit man.”

“Easy brother…that’s not what I meant. I know you can’t.” He turned to pace and went over the conversation he had with Jason in his head. “I guess what I’m tryin to say, is Jason is trying to send you home.”

His eyebrows rose. “Seriously?” he asked excitedly but also worried.

“He thinks it’s a good idea for now. The DOD will understand. They’ll probably give you extended leave until the babies are born.” 

Relief flooded through him. He was going home. Sonny could hardly believe it. “I’m goin home?” he asked with a shaky voice.

Ray smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “Yeah man, you’re goin home.”

Sonny practically jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I’m goin home!!!” he laughed loudly, whooping in delight a few time and he could hear Ray laughing too. “I get to see my baby’s!”

Ray pulled back, unable to stop smiling. “Better go pack then man. And go give that boy of yours a call.”

Sonny moved as quickly as he could, grabbing what was left of his gear and all but ran back to his bunk. He tossed whatever he could fit into his bag and stuffed it by the corner and grabbed the laptop. He quickly dialed his home number and sat down. His reflection showed the nasty image of the wound on his chest, so he grabbed his Texas flag and wrapped it around his body; like he usually did, to hide the wound. Sonny sucked in a sharp breath as the call was answered and Clay was lying shirtless in his bed, his handsome face flushed with that wonderful pregnancy glow. He was proud to admit it made him all emotional. It had been awhile since they could talk like this and so much had changed.

Sonny sniffled as Clay gave a weak, watery smile. “Oh darlin…” he sniffed. “Look at ya.”

“Sonny…” Clay hiccupped and put his fingers to the screen, stroking over the lines in Sonny’s face. 

“Hey now, none of that. I’m alright baby.” He assured him with a smile. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“You got shot.” Clay said as tears slid down his face. “That’s not okay.”

“It’s war baby…you know how it is here. I’m sore but very much alive. And it seems that I get to come home.”

Clay’s eyes widened. “Jason….he said it was a maybe. That he would try.”

“You know how he is. He will make it happen.”

The water works started again but he started laughing. “You’re comin home!!”

Sonny chuckled. “I’m comin for ya baby.” Now that the emotional stuff was passed, Sonny got a real look at him. 2 weeks really was a long time and so much had changed as he stared back at his mate. “Ya look so beautiful.”

Clay blushed and halfway covered his face with the pillow. “Oh stop. You’re only lookin at my face right now.”

Sonny leaned forward, trying to get a better look. He really only could see his face but he could see the upper part of his chest if he squinted. “And what a sight it is. You gonna show me more?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Clay laughed and slightly adjusted the laptop to show a little more of his chest. 

“Don’t be mean….” Sonny whined. “You know I wanna see everything.”

“Well, I was prepared to show you everything earlier….but Jason answered my call.”

Sonny growled deeply and he could see how it affected his mate. His face flushed and those pink lips parted as he tried to breathe evenly. “What exactly are you saying right now?”

“I mean I was dressed…or halfway undressed for your call and he answered and saw me.”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Sonny growled again and had half a mind to end the call and go beat the hell out of his friend. 

“Sonny, it wasn’t his fault and I wasn’t naked.”

Sonny gripped the side of his pants and asked. “Exactly what did you have on?” he watched Clay moved the laptop back a little to show him and his jaw dropped to the ground. His pants got instantly tight and he wanted to kill Jason even more now. Clay was naked, all except a tiny pair of boy shirts that barely covered his assets. “Jesus Christ….”

“I was gonna show you, not him.” Clay pouted but couldn’t help how happy he was at his mates reaction. 

He had to lean back before his dick got even more smashed against his zipper. Clay looked so fuckable. He still had all his muscles, but his nipples were more pronounced, his body had that inner glow and his normal 8 pack was giving way to a beautiful baby bump. “Ya look so good darlin….and your belly...” He groaned wiped sweat from his forehead. 

Clay ran a hand down his chest, then down over his belly. “Think so?”

He growled. “You have no idea what I’d do to you if I was there…” he shut his eyes as images flashed through his mind. 

“Tell me then…” Clay challenged with a smile.

He knew when he opened his eyes that they were glowing a dark blue color. Sonny learned that only Clay could make his eyes so dark, especially when it was anything  
sexual. “Hm…does my baby wanna play?”

Clay bit his lip and nodded. “It’s been two weeks.”

“Two very long…hard weeks…” he grinned when Clay moaned a little. Sonny couldn’t keep his eyes off those shorts and wondering how his ass looked in them. “How ya wanna play this time?”

Clay turned around and dug into his side table and came back with a dildo, an alpha shaped dildo complete with a knot. He showed it to the screen and moaned as Sonny started to grow.

“Where did that come from?” He demanded.

“Uh…I bought it last week.” He mumbled and put the toy on the bed between him and the laptop. 

Sonny was both delighted and angry about the toy. He wanted his mate to have the sexual attention he needed but he wanted to be the ONLY thing inside his mate, that toy included. “Have you used it yet?”

Clay shook his head. “No, wanted to make sure it was okay but I see that it’s not.”

“No…I want you to use it.”

“Really? You growled at me.” Clay looked at him with innocent eyes.

Sonny took a deep breath. “I want ya to have all the pleasure you can get…but I also wanna be the only one ta give it to ya.”

Clay relaxed a little, Sonny wasn’t mad per say…jealous maybe. He picked up the toy and showed it to him. “Babe…look at this thing.” He watched Sonny eye it awkwardly. “This has nothing on you…nothing. I’d give anything to feel your knot right now…” slick pooled into his bot shorts, making him wet. “But…I really needed something to help me come.”

Sonny growled in want this time. “Wantcha to show me.” 

“Sonny, I don’t want you to get mad.”

“I won’t darlin. I can’t promise I won’t growl at times but I wanna see ya come.” Sonny leaned back and unbuttoned his pants, dragging them to his thighs so Clay could see him. “See how hard I am for ya?”

Clay moaned and kept staring. “It’s been so long Sonny. I need to feel it.” He leaned back and ran his hands over his sensitive nipples.

Sonny groaned in approval. “That’s it darlin, touch yerself for me…” he dipped his hand into his boxers and pulled out his dick. He was achingly hard and ready to knot his Omega. 

Clay’s eyes widened and he stared shamelessly at Sonny’s dick. His hole quivered each second that passed by. “I want it …” he whined and rubbed over his shorts, arching into his hand. “I want you to knot my mouth.”

The need to come was overwhelming now…he gripped the base of his dick and prayed not to come as those words bounced around his mind. “Clay….” He panted. “Gotta go easy on me baby.”

“Don’t you want it Alpha? Don’t you wanna fuck my mouth until you lock into place and come down my throat?” he jerked himself quickly through the shorts, teasing himself. 

Sonny lunged forward, hands on either side of the laptop so his face was incredibly close. His breathing was ragged, with deep growls slipping through the cracks. “Ya better not be teasin me little Omega…you know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“I’m serious Sonny. You been gone too long. I think I’m losing your scent.” Clay teased in a playful voice but knew exactly how he would react.

So much need boiled through him. Deep down he knew Clay was joking, that smell would never leave his mates body but he had the audacity to insinuate it. “Better watch yerself love. Bad Omega's don’t getta come.”

Clay smirked and slowly pulled down his boy shirts, making sure to swivel his hips with every moment until he could kick them aside. “That’s where you’re wrong Alpha, I’m gonna make myself come so hard right now.” He opened his legs and felt how wet he was.

“Clay…” he whined breathlessly. His eyes were glued on his dripping hole and how amazing it looked. He wanted to knot him more than anything right now. Sonny wanted to say more, to tease him even further but he was at a loss of words.

Clay grabbed the toy and ran it lightly over his dick, making himself gasp. “See something you like Sonny?” he lowered the toy enough to coat it with copious amounts of slick. “See how wet I am for it?”

Sonny licked his lips, imagining the delicious taste. “Prop yer leg up, I wana see everything.”

Clay did as he was asked and his legs were split wide open for his Alpha’s greedy eyes. “Wanna watch you Sonny. Won’t be able to come unless you do.”

Sonny gripped his dick and slowly stroked himself. Clay’s eyes dilated and he rubbed the toy against his slick entrance. “Work it in for me baby.”

Clay pushed in slowly as he watched Sonny jerking himself. The toy felt good, stretching him just enough to add a twinge of pain, but it was nothing compared to his mates dick.  
He moaned and arched his back as he slid it all the way inside. “Ah….”

Sonny growled and watched intently. The toy stretched him out but he knew that Clay loved how big he was, he loved the burn and that toy wouldn’t give it to him. That alone was enough to make him bust. “So good baby….get it nice and deep.”

“Doesn’t go deep enough…” he complained but kept sliding it in and out. 

Sonny grinned. He knew Clay liked it. His Omega was panting, sweating and moaning like he was in heat. “Course it’s not darlin…that’s cuz it ain’t your Alpha's dick…”

Clay moaned and tried to imagine it. Closing his eyes helped, as did hearing the rough gasping sounds his mate made. “God, I want you Sonny.”

He stroked faster, seeing Clay get pushed closer to the edge. His eyes moved from his hole to his face, unable to decide what would get him off the fastest. “I’m right here darlin.  
Ya wanna come for me?”

Clay nodded quickly and gripped his cock with his free hand. His hips bucked forward and he sped up the pace of the toy. “Want you to knot me right now…please please knot me.”

Sonny jerked him self at blinding speed, his other hand slipped down to cup his balls when he felt that all too familiar tingle. “So close….” He groaned. “Look at my knot and come for me Omega.”

“Sonny!” he moaned and watched Sonny’s knot swell. He pushed the toy in deep and kept it still. “Now!!!”

Sonny came hard, his knot desperate to lock into place, it pulsed and ached as he came and the second Clay saw his knot, he came too. Jerking himself as fast as he could. That  
sexy little body writhing on the bed. “Shit…shit…shit….” He gasped and sucked in a deep breath. It felt like his entire skeleton had been forced out through his dick. 

“Wanna taste it.” Clay said in a whisper, panting off to the side of the bed.

Sonny held his hand up to the screen, come coated his fingers and dripped down his wrist. “Do you?”

Clay nodded and licked his lips.

He brought his hand up and slowly licked the come from his fingers. Taking great satisfaction as Clay moaned and whined.  
“Sonny…that’s teasing.”

He laughed. “You tease me all the time. A little payback is in order.”

Clay closed his eyes and stretched. “Fuck that was good…but you need to come home now.”

“M' tryin darlin. That’ll have ta b3 enough for now but don’t ya worry. I’ll be there before you know it.” He winked.

“You better be. I love you.”

“Love ya too darlin. Sleep good.” He blew Clay a kiss and ended the call. He needed to find Jason and get the details. It took seconds for him to dress and when he left his bunk, Ray and Jason leaned against the side. The rage he felt before towards Jason was back as he looked at him smiling.

“Good talk?” Jason teased.

“Mmm hmmm…Clay told me about earlier..”

Jason’s smile dis appeared instantly and he held his hands up in defense. “Now…that wasn’t my fault Sonny.”

Ray looked back and forth confused.

“Yeah…he said that too.” Sonny crossed his arms and glared at him.

“Uh…did I miss something?” Ray asked.

Sonny looked at him. “Yeah, ya did. My Omega was waitin for my video call…wearing very little…when he got Jason instead.”

Ray gave a low whistle. “Damn, that’s dangerous.”

“It wasn’t my fault. How was I supposed to know he’d be wearing only that?”

Sonny growled but remained where he was. “You get one fuck up card and ya just used it. There won’t be a next time.”

Jason put a hand over his chest. “Loud and clear Sonny.”

“You got some news for me?”

Jason nodded and went back to smiling. “I do.” He handed over a folder of papers to him. “DOD thinks it’s a good idea if you take some tim3 to get your head in the game. You  
leave tonight.”

Sonny grinned and pulled his friends into a hug. “I’m goin home boys….I’m goin home!”


End file.
